Calor
by Pitukel
Summary: Jamás se imaginó pasar tanto calor como en ese momento, sentía que se derretiría si no la refrescaba algo ya. Por suerte Gaara llegó como su dios pelirrojo salvador con la solución a su problema ¿O tal vez no y volviera las cosas peor? Su novio tenía muy malas ideas por lo que podía comprobar. Jamás le dejaría elegir de nuevo el lugar en el que pasarían las vacaciones de verano.


**Naruto no es mío si no de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Advertencias de este One-shot:**

** - AU **

** -Crack**

** -PwP**

** -UST**

** -Lemon (hard)**

**Pareja principal: Gaara/Hinata**

*Lalalala- Normal.

_*Lalalala_- pensamientos.

**Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Nunca en su vida recordaba haber pasado tanto calor.

En una sauna estaría seguramente más fresca de lo que estaba ahora mismo. Podía sentir las calidas gotas de sudor surcar su pálida piel dejándola húmeda y pegajosa.

Un calor insoportable.

Konoha tenía un clima mucho más fresco por la naturaleza que le rodeaba. Esos bosques y las muchas cascadas y lagos hacían la temperatura mucho más agradable durante el verano.

Hacía calor si, pero era soportable, mucho más soportable que esta ciudad.

El calor de verano de Suna.

Se estaba asando, ya sabía como se sentía ser un pollo en el horno haciéndose a fuego tortuosamente lento y constante.

-_Me estoy derritiendo._

Podía sentir el colchón sobre el que estaba echada en el salón, mojado por su sudor. Estaba segura que si se levantaba se podría ver su silueta humedecida en la que antes era una fresca sábana de color azul.

Sonrió levemente soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando el aire del ventilador llegó a su rostro de nuevo moviendo suavemente su flequillo.

Sintió pasos calmados viniendo desde el baño y segundos después como su cuerpo se inclinaba hacía el nuevo peso que se tumbaba a su espalda.

Chilló un poco cuando unos brazos fornidos e igual de lechosos que los suyos la rodearon para acercarla a un musculoso pecho y como una pierna se metía entre las suyas quedando totalmente abrazada.

-Deja de forcejear-. El cálido aliento de esa voz grave recorrió su cuello.

-Su-suéltame, hace calor.

-Nunca te quejas cuando te abrazo. Al contrario, refunfuñas porque te doy pocos.

-Nu-nunca me los has dado en un lugar con tanto calor y bochorno-. Esperó unos segundos viendo que él no la soltaba-. Gaara, suéltame ya.

Se separó por el codazo que recibió en las costillas que su novia le acabada de dar sin darse cuenta por moverse al intentar salir de su abrazo.

Rodó sobre el colchón quedando boca arriba y sobándose la zona golpeada mientras miraba el techo. Ahogó el gemido doloroso para no alarmarla, pero ella lo conocía bastante bien y aparte de eso, sintió su codo golpear algo.

Giró sobre si misma y quedó frente a él con las mejillas ruborizadas por el calor y las cejas bajas avergonzada.

-¿T-te he hecho daño? –Su voz preocupada demostraba como se sentía al haberle golpeado sin querer.

-No-. Mintió por no preocuparla más.

-Me-mentiroso, sé cuando mientes-. Alzó un dedo y rozó la piel oscura de sus ojeras-. Cu-cuando no dices la verdad te sale una especie de tic en el ojo derecho.

Bufó al ver que su novia conocía todos y cada unos de los tics de su cuerpo con sus diferentes emociones. Nada se le escapaba a esos grandes y expresivos ojos perla que tanto le gustaban.

Salió de si mismo.

-¡Gaara te he dicho que me dejes! – Nuevamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su menuda espalda para acercarla a su pecho-. Es-estoy sudando.

-No me importa, te he abrazado sudada otras veces.

Ella enrojeció con velocidad al escucharle, escondió a pesar del calor, su rostro avergonzado en sus pálidos pectorales.

-E-el sudor proviene de otra cosa.

-Eso tiene arreglo-. Lo notó bajar la mano de su espalda lentamente hasta el comienzo de sus pequeños pantalones.

Tensándose, lo empujó como buenamente pudo para detener sus intenciones claras.

-De-detente-. Miró abochornada cualquier lugar menos a su cara-. E-en otras circunstancias no me importaría sudar por eso, pero no ahora con esta temperatura.

El ventilador de nuevo osciló a sus cabezas removiendo sutilmente sus cabellos para volver a dirigirse a sus piernas.

La miró con esos ojos turquesas serenos e inexpresivos poniéndola algo nerviosa.

-Se te da muy bien cortarme el rollo.

-N-no me digas eso.

-¿Por qué si es verdad?-. Un mullido cojín crema con flecos rojos se estampó en su rostro. Quitó de su cara la suave tela rellena y la usó para posar su cabeza y seguir mirándola-. Infantil.

Le dio coraje oírle. Lo supo al ver como inflaba las mejillas en una rabieta adorable que le dieron ganas monstruosas de besarla.

Molesta por ver su burla, volvió a girar sobre si misma para darle la espalda.

-Bueno, si soy tan infantil no puedes intimar conmigo-. Se obligó a no tartamudear para darse más convicción.

Internamente sonrió satisfecha al sentirlo incorporarse veloz en el colchón y notar sus ojos fijos y penetrantes en su nuca.

-Yo no he dicho eso-. A pesar de que su voz era calmada, pudo captar un deje de ansiedad en ella temiendo como puede acabar la conversación.

-Pero lo digo yo.

Una especie de gruñido sonó de su garganta. No estaba enfadado, pero si obstinado.

Pocas cosas lo ponían así y lo sacaban de ese cascaron de miradas inexpresivas y comentarios concisos.

Sus hermanos cuando se volvían sobre protectores con él era una cosa, Naruto y el resto cuando se volvían pesados era otra y ella misma cuando daba la amenaza de negarle algo que solamente ella le proporcionaba con su cuerpo.

Lo conocía bien.

-N-no te enfades, es una broma.

-No ha tenido gracia.

Se tragó el "pues igual que tus bromas" que pensaba darle como respuesta. Pero intuyó que era mejor guardarse ese pensamiento para si porque Gaara terminaría enfadándose de verdad.

No era buena idea decirle que su humor era extraño cuando estaba intentando sacar el humor que tan guardado bajo arena se encontraba dentro de él.

Estaba muy verde en cuanto se refería a humor.

Pero ella se reía igualmente, no de él, si no por lo mono que le parecía al intentarlo aunque la gente se quedara en silencio y algo perturbada.

-¿Es-estas enfadado conmigo?

Viró su cuerpo hacía su dirección y se inclinó sobre ella sin llegar a rozarle. Por el calor que decía tener.

Besó de improvisto la comisura de sus labios para tomar después su boca unos pocos segundos en un beso fugaz.

-No estoy enfadado.

Le sonrió alegre y cariñosamente hasta que lo vio incorporarse del colchón y ponerse de pie para darse media vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la cocina.

Disfrutó de la esplendida vista que su novio sin camiseta y con bermudas borgoña le regaló hasta que lo perdió de vista al cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

No lo admitiría, pero ese era un punto bueno del calor de Suna.

Gaara se quitaba la camiseta para soportar el clima en las horas más fuertes de sol. Siempre y cuando estuvieran los dos a solas por supuesto.

También disfrutaba ampliamente de sus gélidas noches porque podía acurrucarse a sus anchas a su lado porque Gaara le dejaba usarle como osito peluche cálido toda la noche. Abrazados como si fueran uno.

Encendió la televisión y pasó los canales hasta que dio con un programa que hablaba sobre una cuidad fría y fresca.

Se imaginó estando allí y no en aquella calurosa habitación.

Ni siquiera quería mirar el termógrafo* por miedo a lo que pudiera marcar.

Los pasos del pelirrojo acercándose la sacaron de nuevo del interior de su mente para ver como dejaba en la mesa del pequeño salón, justo frente a ella, un fresco, delicioso y muy deseable vaso grande de té helado dulce y dos platos con taquitos de fría gelatina de fresa.

Las gotas frías que resbalaban por el cristal gracias al hielo captaron toda su atención.

Se incorporó viendo como él se sentaba en el sofá para beberse su propio vaso y se llevaba un trozo de dulce a la boca.

-Come y bebe antes de que se derritan.

Con una sonrisa y mirada enamorada, que Gaara decidió ignorar por su propio bien, se sentó junto a él y disfrutó de la improvisada merienda veraniega que su novio preparó para ella.

¿Verdad qué tenía que quererlo por como la cuidaba?

Se tomó la licencia de inclinarse y besar su quijada recibiendo una mirada de reojo y por eso ella le dio una expresión afable con rubor.

Disfrutaron en silencio de las frescas bebidas y la refrescante gelatina mientras veían la televisión y el ventilador les daba aire para sobre llevar el calor sofocante.

-¿Gaara? –Rompió el silencio cómodo susurrando su nombre.

-Hm.

-¿Prometes no escoger de nuevo Suna como destino de vacaciones en verano cuando te toque elegir?

El sonido del ventilador en marcha y el televisor fue el único sonido que recibía. Él tomó un sorbo de té y la miró fijamente.

-Fuiste tú quien dijo que quería conocer el lugar donde nací.

-S-se lo que dije. Solamente, no me esperaba que tu cuidad natal fuera así.

Miró el paisaje de tonos arena y grises de los edificios que se apreciaba y el pequeño verde de alguna que otra palmera de adorno o algún parque por la ventana.

Y observó también sin problemas la bruma en la calle a través del cristal.

-Te dije que nací en un ambiente desértico, ¿qué entiendes tu por desierto?

-A-arena hasta más allá de tu vista y mucho calor.

-No tiene sentido entonces que te sorprendas-. Sé metió otro trozo de gelatina en la boca-. Ya sabías lo que te ibas a encontrar.

-Y no lo estoy. El calor me impresiona, es abrasador e intenso. No sé como no te has derretido viviendo años aquí.

Guardó silencio de nuevo pensativo mirando un punto en la nada. Dejó su vaso, ya vacío en la mesa para recostarse en el sofá.

-Supongo que será por costumbre. Nací en un desierto y he tenido que vivir con ello hasta que me mudé con mis hermanos, al final te acostumbras al calor-. Se tumbó en el colchón y lo palmeó un par de veces para que Hinata se tumbara a su lado-. A ti te costará por haber vivido toda la vida en un clima templado.

-Vo-voy a pasar entonces quince días agonizantes.

Pasar parte de las vacaciones sudando no era su intención.

Lo sintió acariciar su espalda por dentro de su fina camiseta. Su mano estaba fría por haber sostenido el vaso de té frío.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo para refrescarte, te enseñaré los métodos que usaba yo de pequeño.

Vio su brazo estirado a un lado de su cabeza y vio como tomaba de su vaso vacío un cubito de hielo.

Supo que haría cuando le apartó el pelo a un lado de su hombro.

Su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto al sentir el hielo en su nuca y moverse en lentos círculos sobre la zona erizándole la piel por la sensación.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

Tomo otro cubito y pasó cada uno de arriba a bajo por sus brazos.

Era el mismísimo cielo.

-Quítate la camiseta.

No se lo pensó dos veces esta vez, normalmente se sonrojaría con violencia si el pelirrojo le decía eso, pero la situación lo requería. Se quitó su fina camiseta morada dejando su blanco sostén de lunares azules como la única pieza de ropa en su torso.

Suspiró con gozo al sentir el hielo bajar por su columna vertebral y como las pequeñas gotas caían hacía abajo hasta perderse en el comienzo de su trasero.

-Túmbate.

Se tumbó boca abajo sobre el colchón notando como su novio se sentaba en sus nalgas para tener toda su espalda en perfecta disposición.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio como cogía el vaso y se echaba en la mano el hielo derretido para dejar pequeñas gotas caer en su caliente piel.

Emitió una especie de ronroneo con la garganta cuando le masajeó con sus manos grandes y frías los hombros, omoplatos y cintura en un masaje reconfortante y sumamente delicado.

-E-eres maravilloso.

-Lo sé, me lo dices mucho.

Sonrió medio dormida por su particular y atípica respuesta. La primera broma que decía y que de verdad hacía gracia.

De no estar tan relajada y a punto de caer rendida se lo habría dicho.

Poseía unas manos prodigiosas.

-Date la vuelta.

Lo hizo con él levemente alzado sobre su cuerpo para que pudiera girar sobre si misma.

Sintió que algo le pinchaba en la espalda y al bajar un poco su vista vio que su sujetador estaba suelto y sus pechos prácticamente estaban fuera.

Se estaba clavando el seguro del sostén en la espalda. ¿Cuándo se había soltado sin darse cuenta eso? En ningún momento notó nada, claro que, con el masaje poco había prestado atención.

Tensó su cuerpo cuando Gaara retiró por completo la prenda.

Él era la respuesta, aprovechando que la estaba masajeando en la espalda le desabrochó los enganches hábilmente.

-Quita las manos.

-N-no, ¿por qué me quitas el sujetador?

-Para pasarte el cubito.

-¿Po-por los pechos? –Estaba segura que su rostro rivalizaba con su rebelde pelo rojo.

-¿Por qué no?

Y lo pregunta así, tan tranquilo y natural. Como si le pasara un cubito por los senos todos los días.

Su novio era un depravado tapado con piel de aburrido y reservado.

Si la gente supiera como era.

Pasando de no obtener respuesta de ella, sus manos frías y mojadas pararon por su níveo cuello refrescándolo.

Cerró los ojos a pesar de tener aún las manos cubriéndose los pechos disfrutando de su tacto.

A pesar de la situación, sentir algo fresco ante el calor que tenía su cuerpo por el clima era una autentica bendición.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida unos instante cuando Gaara cerró la distancia de repente para unir sus labios con los de ella.

Le concedió el acceso al interior de su boca cuando él le lamió suavemente una comisura y la mordisqueó en el mismo lugar.

Saboreó el dulce sabor del té y la gelatina en aquel arrebato de su novio.

Su lengua estaba fresca también. Aunque poco iba a durar con ese beso, voraz e intenso, por los que ambos luchaban por mutuo disfrute.

Olvidó su actual estado de semidesnudez para rodear el cuelo del pelirrojo mientras este se cernía sobre ella apoyándose con las manos y codos a ambos lados de su cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso.

La devoraba.

No había mejor sabor que el de ella.

Jadeó sorprendida cuando un cubito de hielo rodeó los bordes de su pecho izquierdo. Se removió inquieta al sentir como ascendía y frotaba despacio el pequeño cuadradito sobre su botón rosado.

Jugueteando con el hasta que se derritió y su mano ocupó su lugar apretando su pecho y masajeándolo.

Rompió le beso para morderse el labio al sentir la fricción sobre la ropa que el pelirrojo comenzaba a ejercer pausadamente y de manera tortuosa.

Tenía calor, sí, pero ahora era por otro motivo totalmente diferente.

Abandonó momentáneamente su seno para ir a sus pantaloncitos y deshacer el nudo. Le ayudó alzando las caderas y le quitó también las braguitas.

Se quedó observándola fijamente hasta hacerla sentir expuesta por la intensidad de su mirada y la rigidez de su cuerpo sobre ella.

Volvió a sus labios deseoso de ellos al tiempo que sus manos recorrían con la ayuda de pequeños trozos de hielo ese cuerpo curvilíneo y suave que tantas veces había hecho ya suyo.

Gruñó en su boca cuando sus delicadas manos se posaron en sus omoplatos y le clavó las uñas.

Su cuerpo se arqueó al sentir las pequeñas punzadas de dolor que Hinata, inmersa en las sensaciones que le otorgaba al acariciarla, le hizo.

Se alzó con la respiración levemente forzada viendo los labios hinchados y húmedos de Hinata y el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas que llegaba hasta las orejas.

Mirándola a los ojos, los cuales le devolvían la mirada de manera acuosa. Sacó otro hielo al cual dio un fuerte bocado para partirlo y meterse un trozo en la boca como si fuera un caramelo y posar el resto entre sus generosos pechos.

Bajó el hielo por la lisa tripa de la peliazul viendo su cuerpo doblarse y relamiéndose cuando la voy apretar el cubre colchón cuando su mano con el trozo de hielo se acercaba a su bajo vientre.

-Abre.

Ella, mirándole echada y tentadora con el pelo esparcido, abrió las piernas ahora flexionadas con pasmosa lentitud.

Se sintió más que orgullosa al ver las pupilas de su novio dilatarse al contemplarla.

-_Demonios…_

Era la escena más sensual que le había dado desde que estaban juntos.

Estuvo a punto de lanzarse como un maldito animal encelado y hundirla en el colchón. Y eso que aún llevaba las bermudas y los calzoncillos puestos.

A pesar de que era más que destacable bulto en ellos que indicaba lo mucho que deseaba ser liberado.

Estuvo a punto de eyacular cuando tras tener libre camino, ella gimió cuando el congelado trozo de hielo pasó sobre los labios exteriores de su feminidad.

Era una tortura mutua.

Ella temblaba al sentir el frío contra la ardiente piel, como de vez en cuando sus dedos dejaban el trozo de agua congelada y estos, gélidos, se introducían en ella llevando el frío hasta sus interior con cada intromisión.

Él tragaba esa imagen de Hinata retorciendo bajo su cuerpo deseoso y excitado como el agua sagrada de un perdido en mitad del mortal desierto.

Dejó el diminuto trozo sobre su lindo ombligo y bajó la cabeza entre sus muslos, a pesar de la miraba mortificada de la ojiperla.

Su voz siempre calmada se alzó en un gemido que estuvo segura que escucharon los vecinos de al lado.

Pero que más daba que los oyeran, solo estarían quince días de alquiler allí hasta que volvieran de nuevo a Konoha.

Enredó sus dedos en su flamante pelo rojo para apretarle. Era una sensación abrumadora sentir su fría lengua en su interior cuando este estaba en llamas.

-Ga-gaara, por favor…

Aunque no terminara su suplica, sabía que él la entendería.

Levantó su rostro de entre sus piernas con una mirada cargada de deseo en sus aguamarinas ojos.

Incapaz de aguantar un segundo más sin sentirse engullido por su calor, se alzó de rodillas en el colchón y de deshizo de las bermudas y la ropa interior lanzándolas hacía atrás.

La tomó de una pierna para colocarla sobre uno de sus hombros y no se hizo esperar.

Ambos suspiraron.

Sus caderas chocan una y otra vez, frenetico, el balanceo de sus senos lo tenía completamente atrapado. El deseo le pedía ir más rápido al igual que los entrecortados gemidos de ella.

Sudor, calor, bochorno, todo lo anterior aumentaba por momentos.

Su cabeza cayó hacía atrás abrumada por el placer y apretó de nuevo las sábanas con fuerza sintiendo como era empalada por el miembro rígido y sumamente dura de su novio rítmicamente.

No sabía lo increíble que era y lo mucho que aumentaba su libido al ver sus expresiones mientras la poseía nublado totalmente por la espesa lujuria que veía en sus oscurecidos ojos.

Totalmente entregado a ella.

Sus dientes morder sus finos labios para silenciar sus quejidos, el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas por el esfuerza. Su pelo salvaje moverse con el movimiento y pegarse a la frente por el sudor. Su cuerpo levemente musculoso brillar por la fina capa de humedad.

Gruñó roncamente apretando su cintura y tensando su mandíbula mientras se inclinaba sobre ella con la pierna aún en su hombro buscando su pronta liberación.

Besó sus labios con hambre siendo rápidamente correspondido junto a sus brazos finos rodearle la espalda segundos antes de retener el aliento sobre sus rojos labios y cernirse sobre ella por completo tras un poderoso clímax unos instantes antes de que llegara la peliazul.

Quedó en esa posición unos momentos recuperando el aliento y se dejó caer a su lado cuando sus brazos temblaron de cansancio.

Entrelazó sus dedos con su pequeña mano en un férreo apretón.

Sonrío cansada con los ojos cerrados al sentir las acciones de su novio. Su sonrisa se amplió al notarlo ponerse de lado y abrazarse a su cuerpo agotado.

No se quejaría esta vez por el calor, era manía de él querer tenerla cerca cuando se entregaban el uno al otro. Era el único momento donde la abrazaba tan cálidamente y dependiente de ella.

Tras unos instantes en silencio con la televisión encendida todavía y el ventilar dándoles aire Gaara habló rompiendo el mutismo.

-Tengo calor.

No pudo evitar reír divertida por esa afirmación del pelirrojo.

¿Dónde quedaba ese muchacho a prueba del calor de una hora antes? ¿Ese hombre acostumbrado a pasar temperaturas extremas por haber nacido allí?

Ladeó la cabeza viendo los ojos calmados y hermosos de Gaara contemplarla con los rostros cerca, apenas separados por un palmo.

-Ha-haberte contenido hasta esta noche. T-tu mismo lo dijiste, la mayoría de la gente de esta cuidad ha sido concebida de noche porque es cuando la temperatura es buena.

Besó su pálido hombro para apoyar la barbita después. Su pelo rojo le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas.

-No pude evitarlo-. Sincero hasta el final-. Me pierdo cada vez que acarició tu piel.

-¿Y-y qué piensas hacer con el calor que sientes ahora?

La viró para quedar frente a frente y su mano rodeó la delicada curva de su cintura para acariciarla con las yemas de sus dedos.

Ella esperó pacientemente su respuesta con ojos curiosos. Hasta que vio su rostro inexpresivo cambiar a una leve sonrisa picara al igual que su mirada.

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podrías devolverme el favor.

Se regocijó internamente al ver como su rostro adorable se cubría de ese precioso tono rojo cuando se sentía avergonzada.

-Gu-guarro.

Se prometió a si misma no dejarle elegir nunca más el lugar donde pasarían las vacaciones de verano.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***Termógrafo: Aparato que registra la temperatura del aire en gados Celsiusº (Cº)****.**

**¡Sí, tras un año y pico me quité esta historia de la lista!**

**Como comprobasteis, este fue el fic elegido por la votación. Fue extraña esta votación porque solo recibió dos votos este fic y los demás uno xD**

**La lista está de nuevo abierta para que elijáis el siguiente one-shot u two-shot que deseáis que escriba. Así que como anteriormente, mandadme a través de mensajería privada o por review cual querréis de mi lista en mi perfil.**

**Perdonad los fallos que veáis al leer.**

**Hasta el próximo one-shot. Cuídense. (L)**


End file.
